criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambushed
Ambushed is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and third overall. It takes place as the second case in the Westfall district of Ravenedge. Plot Upon the discovery that someone from the Valour party was bribing journalists to write defamatory articles about the opposition in order to rig the votes, Tobias suggested they head to the gala hosted in the Havisham to investigate. At the party, they met the dashing Sebastian Havisham, Ezekiel's son, who was hosting the party. He then told the crowd to enjoy the party as a wine keg was brought in. Guests mingled and people started pouring themselves a drink from the wine keg, but a few started to be sick and insisted that the wine from the keg was foul. A horrible smell then descended over the hall and Lawrence told them to stand back as he opened up the keg to reveal gala attendee Sydney Havisham dead, her body cut up and her blood filling the inside of the barrel. They first calmed down the distraught crowd before sending the body parts to Draco, who was wondering what blood tasted like, much to the pair's disgust. They then questioned Sebastian on his sister's murder, before suspecting Valour campaign organiser Hillary Zimmer and Valour party leader Sirius Rourke. They were then informed by Antonio that someone had broken into the wine cellar. They then headed down to the wine cellar with haste and found amateur crook Evan Matthews looting the expensive bottles. He then insisting he had nothing to do with the murder and that he only wanted to make a quick buck. Moira's estranged sister, Zofia Monroe, was also questioned on Sydney's murder. Pedro also helped narrow down the killer's profile, admitting he would be voting for the Unity Party, despite Lawrence being a known supporter of Sirius. It was also discovered that Sydney believed Hillary to be incompetent and suggested she be removed from the campaign. Sydney also threatened to kick Sebastian out of the family due to his drunken, playboy antics. It was then discovered per Hope that an argument had erupted in the hall. There, they found Zofia hounding Moira over their father's health, before Zofia snapped and likened the coroner to an abomination. They then started fighting, prompting the pair to break them up. After Moira returned to the morgue to cool down, they discovered evidence that Sydney was undermining Sirius and changing his speeches without his approval and that Zofia had overheard Sydney detailing she'd be a better candidate than Sirius. Evan was also exposed for selling counterfeit versions of the Havisham estate wine. Eventually, the team placed the clues together and incriminated Hillary for the murder. They found Hillary in the hall, enjoying a glass of red wine. Lawrence then instructed her to place the glass down and confess to the murder, then presenting the evidence piece by piece. When Lawrence asked if Hillary really killed Sydney over her attempts to remove the former from the campaign, Hillary chuckled and insisted she was more resilient than that. She then revealed that Sydney had discovered the truth; Hillary was taking the campaign money and paying journalists in the city to write defamatory articles about the Valour Party's opposition, the Unity Party. Realizing that Hillary was behind the defamation conspiracy in Westfall, Lawrence then handcuffed her and sent her to trial. In the courtroom, Hillary insisted that in politics you were either ahead of the rest, or dead in the dust. Hillary vowed that the Valour Party needed someone cutthroat to decimate the rival party, even if it meant illegally embezzling funds. Knowing that she'd be revered if her party won by a landslide vote, Hillary killed Sydney to keep her secret and to continue destroying the Unity Party piece by piece. For her manipulation of the press, and brutal murder of Sydney Havisham, Hillary was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Haddid. Afterwards, Tobias told the team to drop everything as there had been an explosion at the Havisham manor. The player and Lawrence rushed back to the Havisham manor where they found paramedics caring for Sirius' burned arm. They then spoke to Sirius once more, who revealed he was enjoying a book and a glass of white wine in the wine cellar when there was a sudden explosion. They soon hurried to the wine cellar per Sirius' statement and in the rubble, found a broken device. After repairing the device, which resembled a bomb, they shipped it to Antonio on his riverboat. Antonio then commented that the make of bomb was remotely detonated, but revealed, thanks to Cornelius, that he was able to recover fingerprints belonging to Evan Matthews. Enraged that Evan was once again on the wrong side of the law, they confronted him over the bomb. Evan then started panicking and insisted he had no idea it was a bomb, admitting that he'd been paid to hide the device in the manor during the gala, thus explaining why he broke in earlier. Evan then started sobbing and asked if he'd kill anyone, prompting Lawrence to tell him there were no fatalities. They then read Evan his rights and arrested him. Meanwhile, Zofia requested Charity and the player's help urgently. She insisted that after her argument with Moira, a charming Sebastian had led her to the Havisham memorial gardens and repeatedly tried to kiss her despite her refusal. Charity then opted to investigate and headed to the gardens with the player. There, after searching the grounds for a while, they found Zofia's nail with traces of blood. Eventually, the pair collected a sample of the blood which matched Sebastian. Armed with Zofia's testimony and the evidence, they confronted Sebastian, who insisted that Zofia was ravishingly beautiful and that he'd misunderstood the signs. When he went to kiss her, she attacked him in return. Sebastian soon apologised for the "misunderstanding" and reminded them to vote for the Valour Party. Later on, Zofia admitted she may have been too harsh on Moira and asked for the team to apologise on her behalf, revealing her belief that she couldn't be seen with Moira or risk sullying her family's legacy. Finally, Hope told the team that she and Sebastian had arranged to meet to discuss his photography, much to Charity's disapproval. Knowing the bombing at the gala had been arranged, Sienna suggested the team investigate a debate speech held in the suburbs to discover more about the attack. Summary Victim *'Sydney Havisham' (cut into pieces inside a wine keg) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Hillary Zimmer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats black pudding. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Valour Party badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats black pudding. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Valour Party badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats black pudding. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Valour Party badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats black pudding. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect eats black pudding. *The suspect drinks champagne. Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer eats black pudding. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has A+ blood. *The killer wears a Valour Party badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gala Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Glass, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Sebastian Havisham) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Memorial Marble; New Crime Scene: Havisham Memorial Gardens) *Investigate Havisham Memorial Gardens. (Clues: Faded Spreadsheet, Top Hat Label) *Examine Faded Spreadsheet. (Result: Data) *Examine Data. (Result: Hillary Zimmer's Data; New Suspect: Hillary Zimmer) *Interrogate Hillary on the campaign. *Examine Label. (Result: Customer Number) *Analyze Customer Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Sirius Rourke) *Ask Sirius about his supporter's death. *Inform Sebastian of his sister's murder. *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats black pudding) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Evan looting the wine cellar. (Attribute: Evan eats black pudding; New Crime Scene: Wine Cellar) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clues: Wine Crate, Carving Knife) *Examine Wine Crate. (Result: Family Tree) *Examine Family Tree. (Result: Crossed Out Name) *Speak to Sebastian about the victim crossing him from the family tree. (Attribute: Sebastian is left-handed and eats black pudding) *Examine Carving Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne; New Crime Scene: Marble Statue) *Investigate Marble Statue. (Clues: Faded Invitation, Victim's Diary) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Zofia's Invite; New Suspect: Zofia Monroe) *Question Zofia on her presence at the gala. (Attribute: Zofia is left-handed and drinks champagne, Sebastian drinks champagne) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Diary Entries) *Analyze Diary Entries. (05:00:00) *Confront Hillary over the victim's desire to kick her out. (Attribute: Hillary is left-handed, eats black pudding, and drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Reading Chair. (Clues: Wine-Stained Paper, Broken Glass, Purse) *Examine Wine-Stained Paper. (Result: Altered Speech) *Speak to Sirius about the victim changing his speeches. (Attribute: Sirius eats black pudding, and drinks champagne) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle. (04:00:00) *Confront Evan over the counterfeit bottles. (Attribute: Evan is left-handed and drinks champagne) *Examine Purse. (Result: Mayoral Icon) *Ask Zofia why she made an icon of Sydney as Mayor. (Attribute: Zofia eats black pudding) *Investigate Wine Keg. (Clues: Barrel Handle, Choker) *Examine Barrel Handle. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Examine Choker. (Result: Blood Imprint) *Analyze Blood Imprint. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Valour Party badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Winds of Change (2/6). (No stars) Winds of Change (2/6) *Speak to Sirius about the explosion. *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (05:00:00) *Arrest Evan for his involvement in the bombing. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Zofia is troubled. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Havisham Memorial Gardens. (Clue: Fountain Algae) *Examine Fountain Algae. (Result: Nail) *Examine Nail. (Result: Specks of Blood) *Analyze Specks of Blood. (04:00:00) *Confront Sebastian over harassing Zofia. (Reward: Gala Suit/Gown) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Westfall